power_playersfandomcom-20200213-history
All Trick No Treat/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Bearbarian: Bearbarian does not like being left to wait in the darkness. Sarge Charge: (on his walkie-talkie) Sarge Charge to Axel. The bear is getting grumpy. Show yourself, kid! You copy? Over and out. (Lightning struck outside) Bearbarian: Aaah! (Sarge and Bearbarian look around the basement) Our house is transformed into a dark realm. (Sarge and Bearbarian both stand back-to-back and ready their weapons) Sarge Charge: And you’re afraid of the dark. Bearbarian: Not afraid. I am… cautious. Sarge Charge: Ha, ha, ha! (A sound is heard, causing both Sarge and Bearbarian to both become afraid) Also not afraid! But I say we wait for Axel in his room. Bearbarian: You are in charge. (Sarge and Bearbarian both walk to the direction to where the stairs are, but Sarge suddenly bumps into a spider-web made out of red clay) Sarge Charge: Aaah! (Sarge and Bearbarian both see a spider decoration on the web) Bearbarian: Aaah! (He runs away, but he bumps into a skeleton decoration) Huh? (Bearbarian looks up and sees the skeleton decoration moves its head. The skeleton decoration laughs evilly as Bearbarian and Sarge both back up. They bump into each other, making them both scream. The two toys both scream again when the Halloween decorations all start laughing) Sarge Charge and Bearbarian: Aaah! (The two toys are about to run to the stairs, when Axel, dressed as a vampire, appears. Axel is holding a flashlight) Axel: (in a fake Transylvanian accent) Welcome to my nightmare! Sarge Charge and Bearbarian: Aaah! (Sarge and Bearbarian both toss-up their weapons in fear, and Sarge leaps into Bearbarian’s arms. The two toys are both cowering in fear) Zoe: Oh, brother. (Zoe arrives, wearing a witch hat. She turns on the basement light) Axel: (giggles) Thanks, Zoe! Cool Halloween decorations, huh? How real do those fake spiders in the ceiling look? Zoe: Almost as real as your (in a fake Transylvanian accent) Dracula accent. Sarge Charge: Ha! Obvious decoys. I wasn’t scared. Happy to play along. The bear too. Zoe: (to Axel) So, instead of scaring your own toys, can we please get to our door-to-door candy-collecting epic around the block? Axel: Can’t. Uncle Andrew has to work late, so I am in charge of trick-or-treaters at the door. And… (in a fake Transylvanian accent) scaring them before I hand over the goods. Ha, ha, ha! Zoe: Hmm. Yeah, good luck with that. Meanwhile, my candy bucket isn’t going to fill itself, so, have fun scaring some third graders! But, word to the wise, it’s only a treat if everyone’s in on the trick. (turns off the basement light) Later! (Axel tries turning on his flashlight again and he shines at a bat decoration) Axel: Aaah! For a second, I almost got scared! (the doorbell rings) Aaah! (cowers under his cape) Who… who’s there? Okay. No biggie. Probably just Zoe. (Lightning strikes outside and it shows a person wearing a ghost costume) Aaah! (He backs up. Axel then speaks in his fake Transylvanian accent again) Or an early trick-or-treater! I got this. You guys hide! (opens the door) Trick-or-treat! (The person lifts off the ghost costume, revealing himself to be Madcap being stand on top of Orangutank and Porcupunk) Madcap: Definitely trick! Axel: Madcap? Bearbarian: Porcupunk! Sarge Charge: Orangutank! Axel: Oh, no! Sequence Axel: Game on! (Axel transforms into Action Axel) Madcap: I’m new to Halloween, but I’m already a fan! Here! (Madcap, Porcupunk, and Orangutank all get inside the house. Madcap tries to attack the three Power Players with his tentacles, but they all back up) A small trick for the ultimate treat. Gobs of yummy Minergy waiting for me in your uncle’s toy workshop! (evil laughs) Action Axel: You have to go through us to get there! Madcap: Ooh! Sounds like fun! (Orangutank did his battle cry as he charges to Bearbarian) Madcap: Porcupunk! Trick! (Porcupunk fires his missiles at Action Axel, but he blocks them with his shield. Sarge fires his blaster at Porcupunk, knocking him backward. Action Axel charges to Madcap and sends themselves to a nearby bucket of candies) Action Axel: You couldn’t take a night off for Halloween? Seriously? Madcap: Deadly serious! (The doorbell suddenly rings, making everyone stop fighting. Upstairs, Uncle Andrew is sitting at the couch and hears the doorbell) Uncle Andrew: Axel? You getting that? Action Axel: Huh? (to the toys) Everyone, hide! Quick! (Action Axel pushes Madcap down into the candy pile. Uncle Andrew arrives in the basement, but he didn’t see any of the toys. Bearbarian and Orangutank are both hiding behind a Halloween decoration) Uncle Andrew: Huh? He must have gone trick-or-treating with Zoe. Could tidy up a little. (the doorbell rings again) Coming! (Uncle Andrew opens the door and sees a little girl) Girl: Treat or trick! Uncle Andrew: Something like that! Terrific outfit! Where’s your candy bag? Girl: Yay! (pushes a pumpkin-shaped wagon) Uncle Andrew: Oh! Plenty of room in there! Let’s fill her up! (Uncle Andrew pours the candies into the wagon, unintentionally pouring both Madcap and Action Axel inside) Action Axel: Aaah! Girl: Wow! Happy Halloween! Uncle Andrew: Bye! Sarge Charge: She’s got our chief! Porcupunk: She’s got our boss! (The four toys all sneak away from Uncle Andrew and get outside) Bearbarian: Where did she take them? (sees a few trick-or-treaters, including Zoe and Luka, walking by) I do not see them this way. Sarge Charge: She could be anyway! (The four toys all heard the girl singing) Porcupunk: (points at the girl) Over there! Sarge Charge and Bearbarian: Huh? (The girl crosses the street) Porcupunk: What are you waitin’ for? Move it! (He rolls himself into a ball to follow the girl, but a trick-or-treater runs by and accidentally knocks him over) Why, I oughta… (Bearbarian grabs him) Aaah! (Sarge looks through his binoculars and sees numerous people in the street) Sarge Charge: It’s a battlefield out here! (to Porcupunk and Orangutank) I’d like to negotiate a truce until we get both our soldiers back. Orangutank: (grunts) Deal, but business as usual after. Porcupunk: (translates Orangutank’s grunts) He says “Deal”. But back to business, as usual, the moment after. Sarge Charge: Right. (Sarge and Porcupunk both high-five) Can’t risk being spotted by all these civilians. We need cover. Bearbarian: We should dress in the skins of the night! (Meanwhile, the girl is still pulling the wagon around the city, unintentionally knocking Madcap and Action Axel side-to-side inside) Madcap: Since we got a little time, open up! (Madcap is about to blast Action Axel, but he picks up a candy and uses it as a shield. The blast causes the candy to melt, but Action Axel tastes it anyway) Action Axel: Mmm! Hot caramel! (tosses another candy at Madcap) Like that? Have another! (throws more candies at Madcap) Madcap: Cut it out, you pest! I hate caramels! They stick in my… (a candy gets inside his mouth) Mmm… Ah! That’s good! Caramel. Ooh! Another! (Meanwhile, the four toys are using a giant pumpkin as their disguise) Sarge Charge: Left, right. (the toys all bump into a pole) Left! Left, right, left! Get a move on! (The four toys all get past the pole) Porcupunk: Why’s he bossing us around? Sarge Charge: I’m a Sergeant toy. It’s what I was made to do. Now pick up the pace! Bearbarian: (to Porcupunk) Welcome to my world. Sarge Charge: (sees another girl, dressed up a witch) Target! Dead ahead! (The four toys all bump into the girl) Girl 2: Huh? (The toys all stop running and stays still) Sarge Charge: Shh! Girl 2: Weird. Sarge Charge: Stay quiet. Porcupunk: You ain’t my boss! Sarge Charge: Don’t make me pull rank. Porcupunk: What are you sayin’, Yank? (Porcupunk and Sarge both start fighting inside the pumpkin, causing a nearby boy to get scared) Sarge Charge: C’mon, if you want KP duty, get us off. Boy: (runs away in fear) Aaah! Aaah! (The four toys all get out of the pumpkin) Sarge Charge: See? We are capable of working together to scare a kid! Now let’s move this pumpkin and get that girl to drop our troops! (Orangutank starts grunting) What? Porcupunk: Think he’s got a plan. Sarge Charge: I make the plans here. Orangutank: (grunts) I make the plans here. (Porcupunk sees the girl) Porcupunk: Look! It’s her! (The girl is at the front steps of Luka's house. The four toys all get back inside the pumpkin and walks to the front steps) Sarge Charge: Right. Left. Right! Right! (The toys bumps into a decoration, but they drop down before the girl could see them. Sarge looks out of the pumpkin and sees the girl ringing the doorbell. Luka opens the door) Luka: Hi! Girl: Treat or trick! Luka: I’m Luka! Love your costume. Here! You can have these sour candies, because I don’t like them. (hands the girl his sour candies) Ha, ha! Happy Halloween! Bye! (Luka closes the door) Girl: Sour? Mmm. Yummy! (The four toys all head to the wagon) Sarge Charge: No signs of motion. We’re too late. (Inside the wagon, Madcap and Action Axel are eating the candies) Madcap: Mmm. Ooh! Did you try the cherry one yet? Action Axel: Good! Hey! We stopped moving! Madcap: Get ready for another candy attack! I hope this one’s chocolate. Action Axel: Why don’t we work together for a minute and get outta here? I have a plan. At the count of three… (Outside the wagon, Sarge is having the same idea) Sarge Charge: We ram the bucket’s side and tip it over. Piece of cake! One… Action Axel: Two… Sarge Charge and Action Axel: Three! (But because both sides are ramming the bucket at the same time, they unknowingly ended up knock each other over) Girl: Huh? Who’s there? (The four toys are hiding behind the decorations as the girl opens her wagon bucket) Madcap: (appears out of the candy pile) Trick or trick! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Girl: Aaah! Bearbarian: Avanti! (knocks the wagon bucket over, spilling Action Axel, Madcap, and the candy pile into the ground) Girl: My candy! Aaah! You broke my candy! (runs away crying) Bearbarian: Too much? Weird. (Porcupunk and Orangutank both run to where Madcap is. His tentacles are stuck into the drain gate) Porcupunk: Need help, boss? Madcap: What does it look like? Get over here! Sarge Charge: Everything five-by-five, kid? Action Axel: If you mean “good”... Yep. (burps) But maybe I ate too much candy. Madcap: Pull! Gotta get back to the workshop before them! (Porcupunk and Orangutank both get Madcap’s tentacles off the drain gate) All the Minergy will finally be mine! (Madcap did his evil laugh, as Porcupunk rolls himself into a ball and knocks the three Power Players down. The three villain toys all head back to the Monkey Toys) Bearbarian: After them! (The Power Players are about to chase after the villains, but they stop when they see the girl crying nearby) We have ruined her Halloween fun. We must remedy this. Sarge Charge: We can’t be seen! And we have a mission! Action Axel: No, he’s right, Sarge. It’s only a treat if everyone is in on the trick. Sarge Charge: Agree. KP duty! On the double! (Bearbarian grabs a bucket nearby as he and Sarge both run to pick up the candies that's still in the wagon bucket) Action Axel: You guys handle that. I’m gonna role play. (Action Axel transforms back into his normal self) Axel: Ready? Sarge Charge: Ready! On the one-two! One… (Sarge tosses the bucket to Bearbarian, who knocks it up with his World Breaker) Bearbarian: Two! (Axel catches the bucket. He walks to where the girl is) Axel: Um… I think this is yours? Bearbarian: We should protect your candy loot, little one. (walks to the girl) Warrior’s oath. Axel: Bearbarian! Girl: Oh! Is that... a pixy? Bearbarian: Pixy? I am no-- (The girl picks up Bearbarian and hugs him) Girl: Cute! (Bearbarian growls a little, but he calms down and enjoys the hug) Axel: That’s right. A Halloween pixy who is supposed to be hiding. He’s a pixy just like the one who tried to scare you. Wanna help us give him a taste of his own candy? Girl: Mmm-hmm. Axel: Okay, you have to stay hiding until my signal, and then… Madcap: That Minergy is so close I can almost taste it! No, wait. That’s just caramel. This way! (fires his blast at the front door) Just gotta… open… this… door. (A blast suddenly bounces back and hits Madcap, knocking himself and his henchmen backward. The three villains are each trapped into a spider-web. A toy spider appears) Porcupunk: Get it off me! Get it off! (He fires his missiles at the spider, but some of them accidentally hit Orangutank and Madcap. He then rolls himself free from the spider-web and gets himself onto the roof) Ha, ha, ha, ha! (Nearby, Sarge is revealed to have used the spider decoration trick on the villains) Sarge Charge: (to his walkie-talkie) Operation Arachnid is a success. Go phase two! (Beneath Sarge, Madcap and Orangutank are both trying to get off the spider-web) Madcap: Stop monkeying around and get us out of here, you cybernetic chimp! (Orangutank uses his razor and cuts the spider-web, setting himself and Madcap free) Let’s go get what I came for! (Madcap and Orangutank are both about to get back up the stairs when suddenly two skeleton arms appear and touch Orangutank. Orangutank gets scared and runs away, hooting in fear) Orangutank: Aaah! (The skeleton decoration laughs) Madcap: Orangutank? Porcupunk? (notices that his henchmen have cowardly run away) Ah! Who needs them? I fear nothing! (hears Bearbarian and Action Axel laughing) Huh? (sees the two toys hiding behind a pumpkin) Your trickery is weak-sauce! Even on trick-or-treat night! And now… Action Axel: Aaah! What’s that? (Madcap turns around and sees someone underneath a white blanket with a pumpkin for a head. The “ghost” moans, causing Madcap to get scared) Madcap: Aaah! (runs through the gate of the house, breaking it and forms an impact silhouette) I. Hate. Halloween! (runs away) I should have taken the night off! (Action Axel and Bearbarian both laugh, before doing a fist-bump. The “ghost” walks toward the two toys, but Action Axel transforms back to his normal self and lifts up the pumpkin, revealing that the “ghost” is actually the same girl from earlier) Girl: Did it work? I couldn’t see anything in the pumpkin hat. Axel: You were amazing! He ran away. And the, uh, the pixies chased him! Girl: No way! Axel: Way! Girl: Wow! That was fun! Uh. Well, I gotta go get my candy. Bye! Axel: Bye! (The girl leaves the Monkey Toys gate) Funny to see Madcap so scared. Luckily, I grew out of that a long time ago. (Zoe appears through the hole of the gate) Zoe: Boo! Axel and Bearbarian: Aaah! (Zoe laughs) Bearbarian: That girl is a monster! Axel: Okay, you got me, Zoe. (Axel faints) Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts